The purpose of the Cancer Education Program is (1) to continue the training of medical students, interns, and residents in the basic concepts and clinical management of cancer, (2) to continue increasing departmental cooperation in clinical and basic research programs and patient care activities, and (3) to continue to improve detection, treatment and follow-up of cancer patients. The purposes of the training grant have been and will continue to be accomplished by (1) the operation of an interdepartmental cancer teaching program under a capable director and interdisciplinary faculty, (2) the provision of a basic oncology course to fit into the medical school curriculum suitable for students, interns, and residents to give a background in the basic understanding of such knowledge, (3) the continued improvement of patient care, management and follow-up in the existing tumor clinics.